yugioh cast goes to bible camp!
by Shadowwolf4
Summary: what happens when shadowwolf has to go to bible camp, and takes the yu-gi-oh cast with her? will the yamis go insane? see here! R&R!!(NOT a god bashing fic!)ch 9 up!!
1. ITS RA!

Disclaimer: DO YOU THINK I WOULD OWN YU-GI-OH IF I WAS WRITING A DISCLAIMER???????

Yu-gi-oh goes to bible camp!!

Ch1: ITS RA!!!!

______________________________________________________________________

"Oh man" Joey Wheeler groaned, looking out the window. "I know it's not allowed, but I should of brought some aspirin." because shadowwolf was going to bible camp, and she would be stuck with a bunch of people she mostly didn't know, she thought she would make the week worthwhile, and torture the yu-gi-oh cast while she was there. Unfortunately, she was getting tortured her self, for obvious reasons. "if you love god and you know it clap your hands," clap clap clap the bus children sang, for the hundredth time that day, as the two yamis screamed for the hundredth time that day, ITS NOT GOD! ITS RA!!!! "Oh boy," shadowwolf said, sweat dropping, it was going to be one heck of a looong week, especially with two ancient Egyptians who didn't believe god existed. Yup. One Loooong week. Yugi, surprisingly, was enjoying the song, happily sung along, as it went into the second verse, "if your saved and you know it, stomp your feet," stomp, stomp, stomp. Tea, on the other hand, was quite upset, because no short skirts were allowed, so she sat there, squirming, trying to get conferrable in her new, denim skirt. Bakura sat, staring out the bus window, seemingly oblivious to what was going on. Triston, was trying to have a conversation with a girl, but was failing miserably, because she never heard of duel monsters in her life. shadowwolf was going through computer withdraw, book withdraw, music withdraw, electronics withdraw, her room withdraw, game withdraw, withdraw withdraw, and many other withdraws all at the same time, because none of those things were allowed. HELP!!!!!!!! AHAH!!!!!! " calm down shadow wolf," yugi said, trying to calm down the about to be insane author.

__________________________________________________________________

a/n: I know this chapter isn't much, I just want to see if it's a good idea, so please R&R

(this is based on a true life experience)


	2. this is a accdental repeat of the first ...

Disclaimer: DO YOU THINK I WOULD OWN YU-GI-OH IF I WAS WRITING A DISCLAIMER???????

Yu-gi-oh goes to bible camp!!

Ch1: ITS RA!!!!

______________________________________________________________________

"Oh man" Joey Wheeler groaned, looking out the window. "I know it's not allowed, but I should of brought some aspirin." because shadowwolf was going to bible camp, and she would be stuck with a bunch of people she mostly didn't know, she thought she would make the week worthwhile, and torture the yu-gi-oh cast while she was there. Unfortunately, she was getting tortured her self, for obvious reasons. "if you love god and you know it clap your hands," clap clap clap the bus children sang, for the hundredth time that day, as the two yamis screamed for the hundredth time that day, ITS NOT GOD! ITS RA!!!! "Oh boy," shadowwolf said, sweat dropping, it was going to be one heck of a looong week, especially with two ancient Egyptians who didn't believe god existed. Yup. One Loooong week. Yugi, surprisingly, was enjoying the song, happily sung along, as it went into the second verse, "if your saved and you know it, stomp your feet," stomp, stomp, stomp. Tea, on the other hand, was quite upset, because no short skirts were allowed, so she sat there, squirming, trying to get conferrable in her new, denim skirt. Bakura sat, staring out the bus window, seemingly oblivious to what was going on. Triston, was trying to have a conversation with a girl, but was failing miserably, because she never heard of duel monsters in her life. shadowwolf was going through computer withdraw, book withdraw, music withdraw, electronics withdraw, her room withdraw, game withdraw, withdraw withdraw, and many other withdraws all at the same time, because none of those things were allowed. HELP!!!!!!!! AHAH!!!!!! " calm down shadow wolf," yugi said, trying to calm down the about to be insane author.

__________________________________________________________________

a/n: I know this chapter isn't much, I just want to see if it's a good idea, so please R&R

(this is based on a true life experience)


	3. NOTICE BOARD

Disclaimer: if you tried to sue me, you'd get nothing but a beat up notebook, pocket lint, and about 3 dollars. 

NOTICE BOARD

a/n: Woah! I didn't mean anything like that! (to christ crazy) in fact, I go to church 3 times a week, and bible camp was quite fun!!! (WOW! I thought I was the only one on fan fic) will you please e mail me? I'd like to talk. Sorry if you were offended u.u (pleaseeeeeeeeesssss email me, put in the subject "christ crazy") 

Also to angel reaper, no way! Bible camp was actually quite fun also im sorry, but I would need to know about your personality to write about you

To kail: you kill a wolf, ill come after you.


	4. cabin assiging and twins

Disclaimer: must… kill… lawyers…. HAHA!!

a/n: this is not made to bash God!!!!!!!!! I love god, ok? I just did this out of pure fun, so if anybody has a question or concern, or is offended in any way, PLEASE do not hesitate to e mail me. As you all know all of my fics are yaoi free, and swear free. Also, to the nameless reviewers Yami, here, I put spaces in, better? 

Ch2:cabins

/ yamis speaking to their aibous/

_________________________________________________________

After the bus ride, (and Joey getting car sick, _almost_ throwing up) they finally got to the 

camp. Soon it was team and cabin assigning time. "Ok kids!!!" The over- happy camp 

owner, pastor Smone said, waving some papers in the air. "I have the results for the cabin 

assigning!" "Oh man!" shadow wolf said, to nobody in particular, "the cabins are like a 

ten minute walk from here, and with all the luggage it will take, like, 20 minutes! "in the 

girls maple cabin," pastor Smone droned on, "will be Lisa, Lori, Shadowwolf, 

Shadowwolf? that's a weird name. Tea, Angela, Becky, becka, and the consoler will be 

Mrs. Renay. For the girls oak cabin will be angel, Amy, Tanya, ………. /I hope this isn't 

to much for you, Yami./ /don't worry, yugi I'll be fine/ all of a sudden, Tea turns to 

Shadowwolf and says, "you mean the cabins will separate the boys and girls?" "yeah, it's 

a camp policy." "oh," Tea said, trying fall over, due to lack of movement because of the 

restricting garment she was wearing. "Now for the boys cabins! In the pepper cabin the 

following boys will be bunking: Bakura, Yami Bakura, Yugi, Yami Yugi, What on earth 

is a yami? "oh no!!!", Shadowwolf thought, jumping up from her seat " Um, I know! It 

means, um, Twin brother! Yeah! that's it! Twin brother! Yup, it's a abbreviation for twin 

brother. ^.^;;;;;;;; " "oh" "well as I was saying, Triston, Joey, Matt, and the consoler will 

be Mr. HardKnocks. For the boys cabin cinnamon, the following……….. "that was 

close" Bakura said to Shadowwolf. "your telling me", Shadowwolf replied, flopping her 

head back exhaustively. yup, it was going to be one loooooong week.

________________________________________________________

Well, sorry this took so long, but please R&R ^_^ P.S.: angel reaper, will you please e- mail me? P.P.S: Sorry it was short, but it will get longer, and more exciting, I promise!


	5. the long walk, and rules

Disclaimer: I don't even own my mind, let alone yugioh -_-

a/n: I promise it will get more exciting, but right now I need to get through the basics. -_-; also, from last chappie, "mr. Hardknocks" get it!?!!? -_-.. I give up….

Yu-gi-oh cast goes to bible camp! 

Ch3: the loooong walk and team assigning 

a/n: if you want , you ppl could send in gifts for the charters. The mail box will start next chappie ^_^

______________________________________________________________

"Oh" pant pant "boy" pant "this is" pant "no fun" pant "at all" pant pant . Shadowwolf 

and company were currently walking to the cabins, witch were about a half mile, up hill, 

on a dirt path "Oh stop complaining" Shadowwolf said to Tea." "it would be a lot easier 

to walk if you didn't have 3 suit cases. -_-;;;; " "hey," a girl named liza said, running up, I 

don't remember you from last year, who are you?" "oh, im Tea" "oh, Well, Hi!"

"hm" Shadowwolf thought, I wonder how the boys are doing………………

_______________________The boys walking to their cabins______________________

/Yami! This isn't fair! You have to walk too!/ "well?" Ryou asked. The aibous were 

currently trying to convince their yamis to come out of there millennium items, to help 

with the luggage, but were failing miserably. "no," Yugi sighed, getting a bit irritated. 

"Ya know…" "Yeah Joey?" Yugi asked, hoping for suggestions, "well, I was just 

Reading the requirements, and there's a couple problems…." "What problems?" "Well, I'll Read part of the list:

All boys hair must be off their collars, no earrings, necklaces, or jewlrery. See? Were in 

for it…. Yugi? You ok? Joey said, looking down at yugi "I was just thinking…no 

necklaces. How are we gonna explain this?" yugi replied, pointing down at his 

millennium puzzle. "well, Yuge, I just don't know.." "hey," Triston said, " we better hurry up. The consoler is probably already at the cabin waiting ! "fine" they all said, and 

started to run down the path.

____________________________________________________________

a/n: as I said it will get more exciting, I just need time

(just a little spoiler…theres swimming, and games **cough tackle games cough** (guess who cant swim??!!?)


	6. meet Mr Hardknocks

Disclaimer: ) I borrowed them…. that's not stealing, is it? Heheheheehe ….

Yu-Gi-Oh cast goes to bible camp!!

Ch4: Mr. HardKnocks

a/n: to Yami Kimiko (and all other worried fan girls), don't worry, there will be no bashing. (I don't hate Tea, but I don't lke her either, so she wont get bashed, but she will have a rough time.) (I don't know witch one I like more, Yami, Yugi, Ryou, or Bakura) ^.^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 

_________________________________________________

Shadowwolf's mail box -^.^- 

_________________________________________________

Shadowwolf: Yay! We got mail!!!! 

Yami: any for me?

Sw: Dunno. Lemmie look……..nope, sorry. We got mail for Bakura, Yami Bakura and Joey. First from HotaruMaxwell, she sends Ryou a… bag of carrrot slices

Ryou: ^_^ thanks! ::munches on carrots::

Sw: ^.^; the next, and last, letter is from YamiJupiter15, she sends Joey a ring 

Joey: ::puts on ring:: ^_^

Shadowwolf: and yami Bakura gets a kiss from her, and a rabid animal but ,sorry ,I cannot give that to him because this is a no bash fic. (sorry!) ::sends animal to the vets:: 

Yami Bakura: ::gets kiss from YamiJupiter and starts grumbling:: 

Sw: ^.^;;;;;;;;;;;;; well, that's all the mail box for now, thanks for sending, and keep sending!!! ^_^

____________________________________________________

"how come I have a feeling were gonna regret running here?" Bakura said, looking 

skeptically at the cabin. /were at the cabin, you can come out now Yami./

Yugi sighed, as Yami came out. /You too,/ Bakura said to his dark. a very agitated Yami 

Bakura who shook his head to wake him self up fully from his nap stated, "why are we 

doing this again?" Yami sighed. "because Shadowwolf made us." "well," Joey said 

looking at the door, "we might as well go in." pushing open the doors, the boys stepped 

Inside……

____________________girls____________________________________

Shadowwolf Pushed open the door, to find a small cabin, and a few bunk beds and a bit 

of graffiti on the wall, basically that was it. "Hello!" said a over-happy consoler. "I will 

be your consular for this week! Lets start with a get to know each other game! Well sit 

in a circle and tell each other our names, and a little about ourselves! -_-; "oh brother" 

Shadowwolf thought to her self . " Ok girls! Come on! Chop chop!" "yeah, right" 

Shadowwolf thought to herself as she sat down in the circle. " ok!" the over enthusiastic 

consoler practally screamed. "I'll start! My name is Mrs. Raney, and I'm your 

consoler!" "yeah, no kidding," Shadowwolf thought "I like sundresses and I have 2 kids 

and my favorite color is green" next was liza "Im Liza my favorite color is…….."

~1 hour later~ 

"Great" Shadowwolf said to herself. "I'm next." "…..and my favorite color is aqua" the 

2nd last girl finished off, looking at Shadow wolf "My Name is of no importance but you 

can call me Shadowwolf, Or Shadow-chan for short" every one started looking at S.w. 

like she came from some loony bin, "I don't have a favorite food, my favorite color is 

black, cause its all the colors, and I cant decide what I like most, I have 2 annoying 

siblings and don't mess with me or I'll send you to the shadow realm." every one by now 

basically looked like this: O.O;;;;; "gez" -__- Shadowwolf thought to herself, they act like 

they never seen a anime fan before……" 

_______________________________________

The boys were having their own problems as well

_________________________________________________

As soon as they opened the door the first thing they saw was a man, about 30 with a short, 

army like buzz cut, in a camouflage outfit "ATEN HUT!! MY NAME IS MR. 

HARDKNOCKS AND I WILL BE YOUR CONSOLOR! PLEASE STATE YOUR 

NAME. DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU BOYS HOW TO DO EVERYTHING? IN LINE 

GO!GO!" after the initial shock, (and a very loud ringing in their ears) they were able to 

scramble into a line, with the exception of Bakura, who was tired, and wasn't in the mood 

to be bossed around, so he just stood there. "WHAT EXCTALLY ARE YOU DOING 

YOUNG MAN? GET IN LINE WITH THE OTHERS!" "hn, what are you gonna do? 

Make me run laps or something?" Bakura regretted that moment. Alot. Because Mr. 

Hardknocks took him just a bit to literally . "GO! GO! YOU CAN RUN FASTER THAN 

THAT!" all of the boys now had to run up the the up hill path, 3 times, that resulted in 

about a 2 mile run, with Mr. Hardknocks following close behind. "Bakura," Yami was 

able to gasp out, "I'm going to -gasp- kill you" "NO TALKING" Their "coach" 

screamed, "NOW STOP!" everyone gratefully stopped especially Yugi, because he had to 

run twice as fast to keep up. "NOW GET IN LINE" now this time, everyone, including 

Bakura got in line "AND YOU'LL BE DOING THAT EVERYTIME THERES SOME 

TROUBLE! AND EACH TIME IT WILL BE LONGER! NOW STATE YOUR 

NAMES!" with collective groans, the line started "Yugi Mutou" "Bakura" "Ryou" 

"Yami" "Joey Wheeler" "Triston Taylor" "NOW WAS THAT SO HARD? NOW 

UNPACK!"

__________________________________

It was going to be a loong week.

_______________________________________

a/n: R&R!!! if any questions or concerns, feel free to email me, just put: fanfic(concerned) in the subject ^_^


	7. Chipmunks, rabbits, and tigers, oh my!

Disclaimer: P I'll buy it when I get a job. Till then I don't own it.

Yu-gi-oh cast goes to bible camp!!

Ch5: Chipmunks and Rabbbits and tigers, oh my!

___________________________________________ 

Shadowwolf's mail box =^.^=

_____________________________________

Sw:Yay!! More gifts!!! The first gifts are from Tiamet,

Tiamet: I'll give yugi some magic running shoes so he can keep up with everyone while there doing laps,I'll give ryou, joey, and tristan a bag of candy, and I'll give Yami and Bakura a kiss, and they can each have a 24 karote gold necklace that says: It's Ra. I'll give Tea a short skirt, wich she can pickup after the fic, and you can have, umm... whatever you what.^_^

Sw:I can what ever I WANT!!!! YAY!!!!! 

Yugi: Hey! Where did my shoes go?

Sw: sorry. I had to take them away for the fic. It wouldn't be fair to the others. You can have them after the ficcie

Yugi: u.u

Ryou,Joey,and tristan: candy! ::start eating all the candy::

Tea: Its my color! Thanks!

Yami (to Bakura): What are we going to do with all these necklaces?

Bakura: ::wiping off the kiss:: I have no idea….

Sw: And one more! Its from Anthy Kilik : RYOU!!!!! B!!!!!!!!! YAMI!!!!!!!!! YUGI!!!!!!! ::goes into a psycho rage:: Oh lord! I thought *I* was cruel!   
Bastet::holding packages:: I have packages for...::stops and sees Anthy's rampant bouncing:: Okay. Package to Yami from Anthy and one to Ryou from the same. She sends   
To Yami: A picture of herself smiling and a tiny poem on back.  
To Ryou: the same thing.   
Anthy::has calmed down a bit:: Okay. I'm liking this but I'll have to tone down my sugar intake before reading this. ::waves and picks up Yugi and then goes skipping stupidly down the hall::   
Bastet:...um...I'd take this as a *good* sign. ::waves good-bye::

Sw: Hey! I need him for the ficcie! ::Takes Yugi:: Ill let you have him after ok? ^_^

Ryou: ^_^ that's a very nice poem

Sw: Well that's all for now! Byebye!

______________________girls pov_____________________________________

"Im gonna pass out!" Shadowwolf said hiking up a nearly strait up hill. "IT'S OK!!!" Mrs 

Raney said, dragging Tea along because she passed out quite a while ago -_-;. As the 

forest path met the road path, All of a sudden Shadowwolf sweared she could of saw the 

group of boys running down the path, with a consolor yelling "GOGO!!" but the road 

path went up, and the forest path down, and that's all she saw. "strange" she muttered and 

tripped over a big root. "OOF!" "Hello" a girl said, helping Shadowwolf up. "My name is angel, What's yours?" "Im Shadowwolf. Do you like Yu gi oh?" "Yeah!" Angel said. "Great. I thought I was the only one." "Me too." 

________________________boys pov______________________________

Yugi nearly passed out by the time they got to the meeting building. "I-Can't-breathe!" 

Yami was able to gasp out before collapsing into a chair. Every one else soon followed, 

thinking they could catch their breath easier if they were sitting. Soon everyone in the 

building was seated. "Hello campers!" Mr. Smone started, trying to get everyone's 

Attention. "And welcome to 2002 Bible camp. Im the owner, Mr. Smone. Today we will 

be picking teams. Will the assistant pastors from each church please stand up and come to 

the front? Soon all the leaders were up front. "Will all girls please stand up" and that is 

how it worked the leaders would pick a kid. Then it was the boys turn. "Will all the boys 

please stand up?" They all gulped. Mr. Hardknocks was up there. One by one all the boys 

got picked off except Yugi and friends (Ironic, Huh? I guess everyone thought they were 

misfits -_-;;) Then the line of consolers started. "You, young man" A short consoler 

called, pointing to Yugi (probably had pity on him -_-) . Yugi walked up and stood 

behind him. Next was a tall conosolor with glasses. He picked Joey. Next was Mr. 

Hardknocks. Everyone held their breath. "YOU!" he pointed at Bakura. "YOU NEED TO 

LEARN SOME DISIPLINE!" Bakura grumbled as he walked up. /its ok, it probably wont 

be that bad/ /shut up, Ryou/All left was triston, Yami, and Ryou. A pretty much normal 

looking consolor picked Yami, and Ryou got a conosolor with black hair, and Triston got 

a consoler that looked alot like Robbin Willams (don't ask^.^;;.) Triston was on the same 

team as Tea, their team was the Squirrels. Shadowwolf was on the same team as Ryou, 

and their team was the Raccons. Bakuras team was the Tigers, Yami's team was the 

chipmunks. Joey's team was the dogs (go fig -_-;;) and Yugi's team was the rabbits.

"Well, now that all the teams are set" Mr. Smonr droned on, " We will go to our cabins 

and get aquantied, and go over the rules. "Not again…" Shadowwolf thought, not 

enjoying the thought of going through that ordeal again. /CHIPMUNKS? What kind of 

name is that!?!?/ /calm down, Yami, do you think rabbits are any better? / "O_O Rules? 

What about the boys?!?!" "you just think of this NOW?!?!" A very ticked off Bakura 

said passing by, on the way to the cabin. "now what will I do?" Shadowwolf thought, her 

mind racing.

___________________________________

What will the boys do? Will Shadowwolf think of something in time? Why am I asking these questions?

R&R!


	8. Sissors? OO

Disclaimer: you know the drill. Must I repeat it again and again!?!?!

Yu-gi-oh cast goes to bible camp!! 

Ch8: Sissors!?!?!? O.O;

_________________________________________________

Shadowwolf's mail box! =^.^=

_________________________________________________

Sw: We have more gifts!

Ryou and Yugi: ^_^ Yay!

Sw: first gifts are from goddessshinko

I'm sending a package with me inside!! :)!! To Seto Kaiba!!

Sw: Hi G.S.

Gs: Where's seto?

Sw: You want him?

Gs: that's why I came here!

Sw: Here! Since he's not in this fic, you can have him for now ^_^

::Seto appears:: 

Seto: ?.? Where am I? 

Gs: Thanks! Grabbs Seto and runs off

Everyone: ^.^;;

Tohru : I'd like to send all of the cast my sympathy.

Sw: They need that ^.^;

T: I know -_-

Everyone: ::feels a bit better::

Snow_bliz : Snow_bliz:: *looks disapointed* well judging by how some of the other gifts went i guess yugi's couldnt be used.... u.u  
  
Rowena:: *jumps around* i wanna be on the rabbit team! ^^  
  
Die:: *glomps rowena* you not in the fic dumb bunny!  
  
Rowena:: *pouts* meani! *looks at SW hopefully8 will you put me in pwetty pwease?  
  
Die:: oh gawd no! dont plz DONT!  
  
Rowena:: *scowls* hn!  
  
Die:: *glares* thats my line!  
  
Rowena:: *pouts* hn! *steals Snow's gift for ygi* hear! ^^ it's a powder that'll turn your puzzle invistible!  
  
Snow_bliz:: *goes off to sulk* ignore me then...  
  
Die:: ^^ gladly!  
  
Rowena:: -_- your horrible die...  
  
Die:: *grins proudly* i know! uh *hand sthe rest of them random food items and trinkets* ^^  
  
Rowena:: ....and i thought you were at least somewhat sane.....  
  
Die:: *death glare* excuse me?! what did you just say to me?!  
  
Rowena:: hn! you heard me!  
  
Die:: thats MY word! dont you use it again or i'll  
  
Rowena:: or you'll what? make me run laps all day?  
  
Die:: *evil grin* ^^ we'll be back... *drags Rowena off*  
  
Rowena:: *starts tapping up mouth* bad mouth bad!

Yugi: invisible? ::Putts some on the powder:: ::the puzzle turns invisible::

Triston: Wheres Yami?

Yami: Im right here!

Sw: Where?

Yami : HERE!

SW: Yugi, I guess the powder turns yami invisible too -_-

Yugi: -_-;; so much for that idea…

Sw: Here, ::hands yugi a bucket of water:: 

Yugi: ::washes his puzzle::

Yami: ::appears:: -_-;

Yugi: ^.^;; sorry about that…

Sw: That's all for now!!

_________________________________________________ 

Shadowwolf trudged back to the cabin, lagging last in the group of happy campers. What was she going to do? The boys couldn't 

take off the melinum items, the consolers would wonder where Yami and Bakura went. 

Also, She couldn't let Ryou's hair get cut! It was his best charter trait! Sighing, she 

started to think even harder. All of a sudden she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Hi!" It was 

Angel. "oh, hi" Shadowwolf said, looking kinda tired. "Im on the chipmunk team. Howa 

bout you?" "Raccoons" Shadowwolf replied smugly. "What's wrong?" "Its about the rules. 

I don't know what to do about the boys." "ouch. Too bad you don't have your author 

powers." Angel added in thoughtfully. "THAT'S IT! I can use my author powers! I used 

them to bring them here, didn't I? Angel looked at her like she had three heads "But you 

aren't near a computer." "I know, but…" A evil grin spread over Shadowwolf's face "The 

offices do…." Angel looked at her skeptically "Will we even have enough time?" "If we 

run. Will you help me?" "Sure" So they start running back as fast as there legs will carry 

them.

___________________________Boys POV____________________________

They boys trailed behind considerably. They all had things to worry about. "This is 

definitely a problem" Yami said, a worried look in his eyes "We aren't allowed to wear 

jewelry, and even mentioning magic would nearly kill one of us." "I cant cut my hair" 

Bakura stated, pulling on one of his many locks, a sad look his eyes. Bakura glared at his 

light. "And if his hair doesn't get cut, my hair can't either." He mumbled, Glancing at 

Joey, as if to tell him it was his turn in the 'complaining game' "Yeah" Joey chorused in, 

getting the hint, "I like my hair just the way it is!" Joey nodded, as to almost agree with 

himself, and glanced at Yugi. He nodded. "not only do we have to get rid of the melinium 

Items, yami, but we also have to, as they said, 'Do something about that hideous hair' I 

mean, I tried to explain to them that it was natural, but they just said 'shure, everyones 

hair is three colors and sticks up all over the place'" Yugi sighed, wondering about what 

would happen. Tristin looked at them all, just sheepishly saying "Sorry guys, but I had no 

problems" ^.^;. Everyone glared. That was sooo not fair.

__________________________Girls Pov_______________________

Shadowwolf suddenly stoped. It was so abrupt that Angel ran into her from behind, 

looking bewildered. "Why did you stop?" "I just rembered…. Not a single kid here even 

knows where the offices are." Angel groaned. "Why us?"

______________________________________________________

a/n: I don't know if that even has a right to be called a cliffhanger… :p Oh well…. R&R ^.^  
  



	9. AHAHACHOO!

The cast of yugioh goes to bible camp!!

Ch9: I NEED a computer!

A/n: Yay! Reviews!

___________________________________________

Shadowwolf's mail box =^.^=

___________________________________________

Sw: Wow! We got a lot of presents! 

Yugi: Where?!?!

Sw: ^.^; Here..

Schala85: Bwahahahaha!!! I have something for everyone!! Water bottles, and I took the liberty revising the camp rules: you can wear jewelry and the hair won't have to be cut. Hate to meddle and leave, but I have stories to work on too. I like this one, keep it up!!! *Grabs Y. Bakura.* I'm just going to borrow him for a little while....

Sw: O_O Wait! ::Grabs Yami Bakura:: I need him! And sorry, the rules cant be changed…. That would spoil the story… ) 

Everyone: ::shudder::

Ryou: ::leans over to yugi and whispers:: She's creepy…

Yugi: ::takes a drink from his water bottle:: Yeah… -_-; I guess we will have to get use to that…. 

Sw: I heard that! The next one is here!

Anthy: ::looks at her Ryou style hair::  
  
Bastet: Okay...I have a letter for Yami from Anthy. ::holds up letter scented with lilac perfume:: and One for Ryou from Anthy. ::hold up letter scented with violet perfume:: Have fun you guys.  
  
Anthy: Go guys! 

Yami and Ryou: ::Sniff:: ::Blink Blink:: 

Sw: O_O What dose it sat

Yami: ^.^;; I cant read it… the perfume smeared the words… 

Ryou: ^.^ Ditto

Sw: -_- ah… right.. ^.^' the next one is here!

Goddessshinko: All right! I'm sending Yugi the "How to Draw Duel Monsters Books 1-500!" and Yami a whole box of stuff that makes really strange noises!

Yugi: ^_^ Yay! ::Starts drawing::

Yami: ::Opens box:: Splat! Moo! Kapoink! Shoom! @.@ ::Closes box::

Sw: hehe…. This will prove trying….

Yami: ::trys once again to open the box to see what is making the noises:: AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! ::Get blown back by the sound explosion:: X.x

Sw: I guess you'll never know whats in that box…. ^^;

Yami: ::Has a look of determation on his face:: ::Opens box:: KABOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!! X_X

Sw: I think Yami will be out of commission for a while ^^; 

Everyone: -_-'''

Sw: The next one is from Dragongazimon:

I LOOOVVEEE Yami bakura he's sooo cute *heart eyes*  
  
I'm sending him:  
A Dragogazimon plushie,  
An essay about how much i hate church camp,  
A can of coulser repellant,  
and  
A Yami yugi voodoo doll, complete with strait pins...

Bakura: ::Grabs the can and grins evily:: 

Sw: O.O;; Sorry! I cant disrupt the story with that.. ::Takes it:: You can have it after the fic though… ^^

Bakura: T_T ::Glare::

Sw: O.O;;; Don't kill me! I want to see my grand kids!!!!

Bakura: -_-;;;

Ryou: This Should be interesting… ^^;

Bakura: ::Spots the voodoo doll:: ::Evil grin::

Everyone (Excludeing Bakura and Yami) sits back and grabs some popcorn

Sw: This should be great…. )

Bakura: ::Picks up the doll and twists its arm behind its back::

Yami: ::all of a sudden his arm gets twisted behind his back:: X.x OUCH!

Bakura: ::BIG grin::

Sw: ^^;; there gonna be here a while so lets continue

::Bakura sticks a pin in vodooYami's Back

Yami: OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X.X ::Is hold his back in pain:: 

Hotaru-hime:

I love Yami and Ryou! *get heart eyes* They are so adorable. Here's what i send them.  
  
Yami: a kiss  
Ryou: a kiss  
  
P.S. Your story is really good please continue

Sw: ::Bows:: Thank you… Thank you… 

Yami: That compliment went strait to her head… -_-;

Joey: ::Talking to Tristan:: Did you notice that we havent been mentioned once?

Yami and Ryou: ::Blush::

Sw: Aww… there so modest! ^.^

Tea: I havent been mentioned either!

Sw: ^.^;;;;;;;

____________________________________________________

Shadowwolf was exhausted. Her lungs burning, she leaned down on her knees to catch 

her breath. Angel soon came up behind her, also catching her breath. "This- isn't *gasp* 

working out so- well. "Yeah" Just then, They saw Mr. Hardknocks running down the 

Road, Talking- well, Yelling to him self. SISSORS! MUST GET TO OFFICE TO GET 

SISSORS! They snickered. He yelled to himself! Just then it Hit them. "THE OFFICE!"

Soon they started to take off quietly behind him, realizing he would lead them right to the 

office…..

___________________________Boys POV__________________

Ryou gulped They were locked in the cabin, just waiting to be targeted. Bakura was 

presently trying to kick the Window open, because the door was solid oak, not to mention 

there was a pad lock on it. Joey looked up at the disturbance "Bakura, why don't you just 

give-" CRASH!!! "Up." Bakura grinned, thing to himself. ' Maybe if he doesn't get back 

soon I could run off and…' Ryou, senceing his thoughs, looked up from his previous 

slumping position. "Run to where? Shadowwolf's house? That would be just as bad!"

Bakura frowned. He wasn't going to give up so easily. Looking out the window, he 

groaned. There was a 12 foot pit in front of the window, extending all around, so you just 

couldn't jump to the side. Joey, seeing Bakura's disappointment, looked out the window. 

"Man, that guy has thought of everything" Every crowded around the window, wondering 

what was going on. Collective groans were heard around the room "My poor hair.."

-_- "you and me too Ryou."

____________________________Girls POV____________________________ 

Shadowwolf looked at angel. "You holding out fine?" they were both severly out of 

breath from lapping the camp nearly 5 times within the same hour. "Yeah.. And you?" 

"I'll manage" They watched mr. Hardknocks pass them, peering through the thick 

bushes. Just then, Shadowwolf felt a tickle in her nose "Ah.. Ah.." Angel looked up in 

horror, knowing what was going to happen if Mr. Hardknocks heard them. "ACHOO!" 

Angel closed her eyes, as she heard foot steps coming towards them……

_____________________________________________________________

A/n: OOHH… cliff hanger… ) R&R 


	10. AHHH! SNAKE!

Disclaimer: Must I repeat my self again and again and again?!?

Yugioh cast goes to bible camp!!

Ch10: We need lawyers!!!!!!!!!

______________________________________________________________________

Shadowwolf's mail box =^.^=

Sw: HI!!!!!!!!!! _We all live in a yellow submarine.. A yellow sub-_

Bakura: DEAR RA STOP IT!!!!!!!

Yami: ?.?

Ryou: Yesterday she sung it for 5 hours strait….

Yugi: Ouch…. that's gotta hurt….

Sw: _A yellow submarine…._

::A giant block falls out of the sky, and nearly hits Sw::

Sw: O_O;;;;;;;;; GAH!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yugi: Whats that?

Ryou: Writers block I suppose….

Bakura: Free!! At last!!!

Sw: ::In a pained voice:: Not… it cant be….. I-I-I-I cant have one of these ALREADY!!! The story was just getting good….

Ryou: Its ok…… --;; ::Thinking:: _Good… maybe my hair wont get cut…_

Sw: I HEARD THAT!!!

All: --;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Sw: ::Looks at the huge writing block an inch away from her foot:: O_O its gonna be one of those days… well, the first gift is right here…

Drgongazimon: Cute...  
  
Hi again Yami bakura!   
  
Here's what i'm giving him this chapter:  
  
List of things to do to yami after camping,  
list of things to do to him now,  
Supplies for above list,  
A sharp pointy object,  
and  
a t-shrit reading: "I love camp (not)"  
  
And for yami:  
*dumps a bucket of bleach of his hair*

Yami Bakura: ::Puts on shirt and starts reading the list:: )

Yami: ::Looks at his hair:: NOOOOOOOOOOO @_@

Sw: u.u Poor Yami…. Heres the next one ^^;

KMVA: Yuga:Evil little brat EVIL EVIL!!!!!!!!  
  
Kail:*sweatdrop* this will never end will it?  
  
Tallen:She's obsessed with Yami Bakura  
  
Kail:No, ya think?  
  
Storm:Next thing ya know she's gonna be going to save him  
  
Tallen:And stealing that voodoo doll  
  
Yuga:great idea!!!! Yami Bakura!!!! I'm coming to save you!!!! *runs off to that camp*  
  
Kail:You just had to open your big fat mouths. Well, to Yami Bakura I give my specially formulate Yuga-be-gone spray, (Tallen:You'll need it) to Yami, a voodoo sheild (Storm:It only works against Yugi and Yuga), and I'm loosing my brain now, gotta go.  
  
Yuga:Don't worry Yami Bakura!!!!!!!!  
  
Tallen:She means update soon

Yami Bakura: ::Pockets the spray::

Yami: SAFE!!!! AT LAST!!!!!!!!!!!

Sw: ^_^;;;;; ok….here's the next one

Keeper of the millennium items: Nice story! But i have something for the YGO cast!  
Yugi and Ryou: Hair Protection Potion  
Yami Bakura: A gaint bazooka with anicent pharaoh heat seeking action  
Yami: A small shield

Yami: ::Holds up shield with a deer-caught-in-headlights look::

Yami Bakura: ::Holds up Bazooka:: )

Sw: Just dont kill him…. I need him for the story….

Yami B: ::Fires::

Yami: @_@ ::Dased::

Sw: Yami is certainly getting beat up… oh! Heres one that will turn the tables!

Yamishiningfriendship: Poor Yami!!!!!! I feel sorry for him and Yugi! I have presents for all!  
To Joey: a 10lb bag of sugar, and 3 liters of coke  
Tristan: A spray to make you invisible *I watch too much YUGIOH!*  
Tea: New boots  
Yugi: A dark Magicain Plushie  
Yami *grins very evily* A yami bakura voodoo doll complete with a spell that makes Yami bakura unable to move for maximum torture, and a 20 pound bag of sugar with a 3 liter coke on the side ^_^  
Ryou (and also to yugi):a case that goes around the millenium item and makes it invisible, but not the Yami! plus, you can still wear it!  
Bakura: A book on how to control your anger   
And finally to shadowwolf: a laptop with the internet on it! byes for now!

Sw: I GOT A PRESENT!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!! O.O A LAPTOP!??!?!!? THE GODS HAVE ANWSERED MY PRAYERS!!!!!!!!!!

All: ^.^;;;

Joey: ^______________^ ::Consumes the entire thing :: 

Sw: Oh. Boy.

Triston: ::Sprays himself:: YOU CANT SEE ME!!! 

All: --;

Yugi: YAY!! ::Huggles the plushie::

Yami B: why cant I move?

Yami: ) revenge…. ::Stabs the voodoo in the back::

Yami B: @_@ OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sw: --;;;; here we go again… 

Ryou: ^_^ Yay! 

Sw: sorry!! I have too take those away! But since you wouldn't get anything, here!

::Hands him some cookies::

Ryou: ^_^ ::Starts munching::

Yami Bakura: ::Gets unfrozen:: Is this some kind of hint im not aware of??

All: --;;;;;;;;;

Yami B: .;;; What did I do?!?!

___________________________________________________________________

Bakura grabbed a nearby item, which just happened to be a lamp, and threw it out the 

window. "Lets see how far this hole goes!" Listening intently, the whole group leaned out 

the window. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. "Man!" Joey exclaimed, scratching his head, 

"that is one deep hole!" Still listening for a crash, Ryou shook his head. "Your telling 

me" Yami looked at the hole in disbelief "We are all going to die" More collective groans

Followed.

______________________________Sw's POV________________________________

"sorry!" Shadowwolf whispered to her newly made friend. "I have horrible allergies" 

Suddenly, the bushes parted above their heads, to reveal a gruff looking consoler.

Thinking fast, Angel piped up. "Have you seen my friends allergy medicine? She needs it 

quite badly!" Mr. Hardknocks sniffed indigently. "No. now carry on." and with that, he 

ran off. "GAH!!" and with that, the both fell down the small drop onto the smaller dirt 

Road. "Aw, crap. Now we lost him!" X_X my back…………. "Allergies make you ditzy, 

don't they. --;;; " "Yeah @_@" 

___________________________Boys POV___________________________

::20 minutes later:: crash! Bakura grumbled a few select words in egyptain, and stared at 

the hole" Yami looked up from the dark abyss that was in front of their only window 

"Man, that's one Deeeeeeeep hole….." Yugi looked at one of his bangs. "He just wont 

listen. I try to tell him, but nooo he has to have his own way……" Ryou looked at his 

upset friend "Yugi? Why are you talking to your self? Are you ok?" Yugi looked up with 

his eyes wide open. "I DON'T WANT NORMAL HAIR!!!" Yami walked up to his other 

" Eh Yugi? -_-" Yugi snapping out of it, looked up at his other darker half. "Sorry, I just 

hope he dosent cut my hair." Joey and triston also looked up from the hole that occupied 

their property space. "WERE GONNA DIE!!!" just then they heard a odd hissing from 

underneath one of the beds……………..

________________________________SW POV______________________________

Shadowwolf looked up at the sky, completely oblivious to everything around her. 

Noticing Shadowwolfs odd expression, Angel wondered what was going on. "Are you 

ok?" nothing. shadow wolf just kept on stareing. "Hello? ARE YOU THERE?!?!?" No 

response. "SHADOWWOLF!?!??!" Still nothing. "Great. Now the author is out of 

commission because of allergies.. And Mr Hardknocks is hot on his heels to that office.

Wait… OFFICE!! I almost forgot!!

_____________________________BOYS POV_______________________________

Looking under the bed, Triston was met by two yellow, gleaming eyes "Yah! A snake!"

"Thump. Thump." turning around on the balls of his heals revealed to passed out yamis 

on the floor. Ryou's eyes met tristons with a confused look. "I guess they don't like 

snakes very much" Yugi looked at the markings and colors on the snake. "But its just a 

garden snake!" Picking it up, he threw it out the window. Joey snickered "What's so 

Funny?" "There-hehe-is a hole in front of the window!!" Yugi's eyey widened in 

Realization of what he had done "Oops" Snickering madly joey started to choke. Hitting 

him lightly on the back Triston looked oddly at his friend, who just started another giggle 

Fit. Sighing, Yugi looked at the ceiling. It was going to be one loooong week.

___________________________________________________________

A/n: Sorry, this chappie isn't very funny… It will get funnier!!!

**__**

READ THIS!!: Just to keep you interested, Ill tell you how its gonna get funnier! First, Yami has a little secret… (NOT THAT KINDA SECRET YOU HENTAIS!!!!) and, triston is _still_ trying to pick up that girl??? Oi vey….. 


End file.
